


Thanks

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: BonRin Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bon is a sewing fiend, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: For BonRin Week, Day 2: Secrets.Rin likes to dress up. Bon likes to sew. Nobody knows.





	Thanks

It had been difficult to sneak out of the dorm. It had been nearly impossible to get past the teachers and leave the campus. Yet Bon had managed to find the bus stop and lean against a street lamp, waiting to be picked up. His heart was racing and his chest was tight with guilt as he watched the scene around him. He had never left campus without permission before. It wasn’t as if he snuck out to do anything wrong, though; he just needed to buy some supplies. Then he would return immediately and no one would be the wiser.

Bon’s internal turmoil was interrupted by the bus pulling up, brakes squealing. The doors opened and he climbed aboard. Finding a comfortable seat near the back, Bon settled in for the ride. His thoughts began to gather once more. 

_This is stupid. I should have ordered it online. Leaving campus could get me a detention,_ Bon thought. _What if someone saw me? They might tell Okumura-sensei. He would put me on probation. Or what if they told Rin? God, if Rin found out, he’d be pissed. Well, maybe not pissed, but definitely worried._

Bon shook his head. No one was going to find out. He’d make sure of that. No one would know he left and if they did, they wouldn’t know why. He was safe. 

The bus came to a stop and Bon made his way to the front, walking down the steps. He began heading down the street, hands in his pockets and his head low. His destination was only a few minutes away. It was already in view, with its rich purple awnings and its racks of bright colors and patterns. His heart flutter with anticipation instead of nervousness and guilt. 

Finally, Bon stood in front of the store, staring at all the new items in the window display. His lips curled up slightly as he walked in. 

“Welcome to Fabric Palace! Can I - oh, Ryuuchan, it’s you. I haven’t seen you in here lately! You always order online.” A feminine voice said. 

Bon scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. Been busy with school. How you been, Katsuka?” 

The woman, Katsuka, beamed. “I’ve been great! The shop is doing well. We even have a few classes now. Any chance you'll come teach beginner’s sewing?” 

“Nah. I got too much going on. I’m not even that good.” 

“My daughter’s wedding gown begs to differ! You made it look so beautiful, Ryuuji. The beadwork was as stunning as the stitching, too!” 

Bon looked to the ground, cheeks pink. “It wasn’t much. Just wanted to help. You made all those robes for the temple.” 

“Enough about me, Ryuuchan! What are you doing lately? Do you like high school? Are you working on any new pieces?” 

“School’s good. I’ve got straight A’s. I ain’t working on anything, but I want to make an apron.” 

“You’re a good boy, Ryuuji. Let me show you some patterns. Who are you making it for?” 

“Just some idiot. He likes to cook and he drops stuff in my dorm. Figured I should at least repay him.” 

Katsuka smirked. She knew this ‘idiot’ was probably more than that, but she would keep it to herself. Bon would admit it when he was ready. She pulled a few patterns out of a filing cabinet and spread them on the counter for Bon to see. He cringed slightly. 

“Katsuka, you got anything a little less...girly?” Bon asked. 

Katsuka gave him a look. “What do you mean?” 

“I like the patterns, but they’re kinda all ruffles and ribbon. I just want something a little more masculine. Rin’s kind of weird about that stuff sometimes. Plus the moron is prone to catching things on fire. I’m not putting that much effort into something that’ll end up destroyed.” 

“Ah, so his name is Rin. I guess I could give you the pattern for a plain one. It won’t be as fun, though.” 

Bon looked over the patterns once more. Maybe something a bit feminine wouldn’t be so awful. After all, Rin would probably look good in something frilly, maybe a baby blue apron with some pretty ribbon piping. Bon picked up a pattern for a simple apron with a ruffled edge. It would look nice. 

“Good choice. I’m sure Rin will like it.” Katsuka said. 

“Maybe. He gets defensive about people thinking he’s feminine.” Bon said. 

“Sounds like a boy I know. About sixteen, looks like a delinquent, hates people knowing that he can sew because he thinks people will make fun of him for being girly. Let me tell you something: boy and girl activities don’t exist. Sure, you’ve got masculine and feminine, but that’s preferences. Anyone can do anything.” 

Bon frowned and chose to ignore her. “Okay. I need baby blue fabric for this piece and maybe a white patterned piece for the pockets. Have anything that looks like toile? And lace piping.” 

“And the genius is back. Follow me.” 

Bon followed Katsuka through the aisles, picking out his materials. He couldn’t wait to see Rin’s face when he saw it. 

****

“Nii-san, I will be back late tonight. Please stay in the dorm.” Yukio said. 

Rin nodded as he watched Yukio shut his briefcase. His brother had nothing to worry about; Rin planned on staying in all night. He had his own plans, plans so shameful that he couldn’t even tell Yukio. Rin felt hot just thinking about them. 

“No problem, Four-Eyes! I’ll make bentos for tomorrow!” Rin babbled happily. 

Yukio offered a soft smile. “That sounds nice. Have fun.” 

“Be careful, okay, Yukio?” 

“Of course, Rin. I promise.” 

With that, Yukio left for his mission, closing the door behind him. Rin rushed to the window. He watched, waiting for Yukio to leave the dorm entirely. Yukio turned back to wave at him and went on his way. 

With his twin gone, Rin could finally do it. 

Reaching under the bed, Rin pulled out a plain cardboard box and lifted the top. He began pulling out its contents, spreading them across the bed. Careful fingers ran over each item, enjoying the feel of soft fabric on his skin. 

“Blue or yellow?” Rin asked himself, looking between his choices. 

Before him were two simple dresses, one in blue and one in yellow. The blue one was Rin’s favorite; it had capped sleeves and the skirt fell to his knees, the mesh-like fabric swishing freely. The yellow one had its merits, too, though. It was sleeveless and the skirt was bowed out slightly, giving it a more formal look. It had a bit of glitter, which always made Rin feel pretty. 

Rin’s hand hovered over both for a few moments before picking up the blue one. It would be the best one to cook in; Shiro had always called it his housewife dress. 

The memory made Rin smile. The old man had found out about his hobby only a year after he had started it. He never teased Rin for liking feminine clothes. In fact, he had bought Rin a few dresses and skirts when he had the money to. 

Pushing away the sadness swelling within his heart, Rin began to undress. He pulled on a pair of appropriate underwear - a pair Shiro had gotten him after he had caught Rin wearing boxers with a skirt - settling them on his hips before pulling the dress over his head. He smoothed out the skirt, twirling a bit. 

_Not bad. Wonder if I could find some cheap heels to go with it. It would probably make my ass look great,_ Rin thought, laughing to himself. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of white flats, slipping them onto his feet. They would do for now. 

Before he left for the kitchen, Rin stood in front of the mirror and grabbed the clip Bon had given him. He pinned his bangs back, wondering what Bon would think of his outfit. _He’d probably get upset and say ‘what the hell are you wearing? Don’t you have any decency,’_ Rin thought. 

Rin headed to the kitchen, set on making rice balls for tomorrow’s bentos. He began taking out ingredients and placing them on the counter, ignoring Ukobach’s questioning eyes. Kuro hopped onto the counter and nuzzled Rin’s arm. 

“You look pretty, Rin!” Kuro exclaimed. 

Rin blushed. “Aw, thanks, Kuro.” 

“Are you gonna make chicken rice balls? Can I have some?” 

“You little jerk! You called me pretty for food!” 

“Nuh-uh! I called you pretty because I meant it. Food was an afterthought.” 

“Fine. I’ll save you some, okay?” 

“Yay! Thanks, Rin!” 

Rin smiled, stroking the demon’s fur before shooing him out of the kitchen. He began his work, humming happily and swaying his hips to make his dress swish around his legs. 

****

It had taken some time to find a place to work on the apron in peace. The dorm had been out of the question; Konekomaru and Shima could barge in at any moment and catch Bon in the act. The library didn’t make the cut, either. Bon’s machine would be too loud and it also had the added risk of being full of people that could see him sewing. So, he searched high and low and finally found a fairly rundown classroom that he could use and have total privacy. He set up shop in the back corner and started his project. 

“Tch, how tall is Okumura? He’s one of the shortest guys in the class. Screw it, I’ll just make it a large. If he doesn’t like it, he can kiss my ass.” Bon muttered to himself, cutting out the pattern carefully. 

He began pinning the thin paper to the fabric, a frown of concentration on his face. Maybe he could make the bottom half of the apron flare out a little. It would only require adding onto the pattern slightly, so Bon pulled out a measuring tape and began drawing. He put a large curve on the bottom of the apron, giving it a dress-like appearance. Bon smirked. Wouldn’t Rin look cute, making his cookies and octopus hotdogs in his pretty apron? 

_When the hell did I start thinking Okumura would be cute ever? He looks like a monkey,_ Bon thought. 

A small voice in the back of Bon’s mind seemed to laugh at him. Bon ignored it in favor of cutting the fabric. Once he had it cut and displayed, he fired up the machine and began the task of sewing it together. 

****

“You made three bentos. Are going to eat extra tomorrow?” Kuro asked, nibbling at a rice ball. 

“Huh? Nah. I made one for Bon.” Rin said absently, sprinkling some salt in the pot in front of him. 

“For Bon? Why?” 

Rin shrugged. “I wanted to. As a thank you for the hair clip.” 

“But you made him cookies already. And sushi. And omelettes that time he came to see Yukio and he wasn’t here.” 

“Look, Kuro, are you complaining about leftovers?” 

Kuro shook his head. “No! But Shiro told me people cook for people they like. So do you like Bon?” 

“That stupid rooster head? Hell no.” 

“But you cook for him a lot. Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive. Besides, Yukio would kill Bon if he ever thought I liked him.” 

“Yukio wouldn’t be mad, I think, if you liked him.” 

Rim smiled softly. “Probably not. But I don’t have to worry about it anyway. Since I don’t like anyone. Besides, I’m not into guys.” 

“Liar! You have all those mangas with the boys kissing and holding hands!” 

“Shut up and don’t go through my things, you rotten little cat!” 

Kuro laughed as Rin pouted. Rin was so silly; why couldn’t he just admit that he had a crush? If he did, Bon would be able to see him in all of his dresses and skirts and then Bon could tell Rin how pretty he was. Actually, now that Kuro thought about it, he had never seen Rin wear these clothes near other people, not even Yukio. It was unfortunate. Rin always looked happy in his dresses. 

****

Two days later, Bon’s masterpiece was complete. It had taken six hours, using a chair as a mannequin, and pricking his fingers so much that he bled, but it looked beautiful. He took a picture and sent it to Katsuka. She had sent back a winky face and the words ‘I bet Rin will love it. Might even get you a kiss.’ Bon grit his teeth and shoved his phone in his pocket. Sometimes Katsuka could be annoying as hell. 

He put the apron in a plain cardboard box despite wanting to wrap it nicely. He didn’t want Rin thinking he actually put effort into it. That could give him away, and then the little hellspawn might think Bon actually _liked_ him. That would be mortifying. 

_Alright, time to drop it off. That bastard better like it. I should make him wear it everywhere with how much time it took,_ Bon thought as he headed towards the Okumura dorm. The box tucked beneath his arm felt heavier than it should have been. Maybe it was due to the anxiousness Bon was feeling over someone finding out he had sewn the garment. Or, perhaps more likely, it was Katsuka’s words that had him worried. Did he like Rin? Is that why he had put so much effort into the apron? 

****

Music blared from Rin’s phone, filling the kitchen with obnoxious bubble gum pop and techno beats. His black skirt swayed as he danced through the room, mixing ingredients and chopping vegetables. Ukobach was manning the oven, stirring simmering pots of sauce and porridge. Kuro was sitting on the counter watching them work, enjoying his job as taste tester. 

“Yo, Ukobach, can you add some cinnamon to that pudding? Yukio likes it to be really strong.” Rin said. 

Ukoback nodded and grabbed the spice, dumping in a healthy amount before mixing it in. Rin smiled in thanks and returned to chopping celery. Yasai no nikumaki was on the menu for tomorrow’s bentos and they were as time consuming as they were delicious. He was glad he had Ukobach’s help; he’d never get done otherwise. 

“You’re making three again?” Kuro asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Rin asked. 

“Because you’ve been making three all week. Who’s this one for?” 

Rin looked away from the cat, hiding his face. “Just someone.” 

“Oh! For Bon!” 

Rin groaned. “Yes, okay? It’s not because I like him or anything, though! He just helped me with some homework!” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Rin sighed, frustrated. Kuro was so fixated on him liking Bon. So what if he made the guy food? Rin liked cooking. Sometimes he had extra. It wasn’t some conspiracy. Rin pulled at his skirt a bit before bending down to grab another chopping board. The last thing he wanted was anyone seeing his panties, even if the only people around him were people that knew that he wore them. 

Pulling out a package of beef from the refrigerator, Rin began slicing it into thin sheets to make the rolls. He threw a slice to Kuro, laughing as the cat scarfed it down. 

“Yum! Your food is so good, Rin. I bet everyone loves it!” Kuro praised. 

“I hope so. I used to make this for Dad all the time. He’d laugh because I made the carrots look like hearts. He said it was literally putting love into the food. I think he was crazy. Like I’d do that for him.” Rin said. 

“You miss him a lot. I do, too.” 

Rin smiled softly. “I guess we need to eat these in his honor, then, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

Silence fell over the kitchen for a moment before Rin decided it was too much. 

“Hey, being sad in the kitchen is not allowed! I’m going to crank up the Girl’s Generation!” He exclaimed. 

****

Bon knocked on the door to the dorm no less than twenty times before giving up. He looked up to Rin's window, hoping to see the other boy. Normally, Rin would be at his desk, twirling a pencil, chin resting in his hand. Whenever Bon saw him, he would flip him off, and Rin would respond with a stupid face. However, the curtains were closed. Bon huffed. He knew Rin was there, so what the hell was he doing that was so important that he couldn’t answer the door? 

“Okumura! Come open the door, you moron!” Bon yelled, banging on the door. 

No response came. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted, finding it open. Bon sighed, shaking his head. Rin really was an idiot, keeping his door unlocked when he was home alone. Bon stepped inside and toed off his shoes before making his way up the stairs. 

He find Rin and Yukio’s room and knocked on the door. Again, there was no answer. Bon tried once more, receiving the same response. 

“Damn it, Okumura! I’m not gonna wait around for you all night!” Bon snapped. 

Bon stomped back down the stairs to continue his search. If Rin wasn’t in his room, the next possible place he could be was the kitchen. Bon walked down the hall, smirking when he heard music. He had found Rin. He quickened his pace, stepping into the kitchen only a minute later. 

When he caught sight of Rin, he froze. 

The black haired boy was dancing at the counter, his back to Bon. A knee-length black skirt was settled on his hips, swaying as Rin shook and shimmied. Black patent leather flats covered his feet, giving them an almost dainty look. A baseball shirt covered his top half, but it was about two sizes too big, causing it to fall off his shoulder. Bon gulped. What the hell had he walked into? 

“Kuro, what’s wrong? I can’t understand you when you talk like that, it sounds like hissing.” Rin said. 

Bon’s eyes flitted to the cat on the counter. He seemed to glare at Bon, as if he was personally offended by his presence. The cat let out a loud meow, finally causing Rin to turn around. 

“Oh my God, Kuro, you can have some when -” Rin began. 

His words trailed off as his blue eyes met Bon’s brown. Rin felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to pull down his skirt more, but the damage was done. Bon was staring at him, eyes fixated on his skirt, face unreadable. 

“What the hell, Okumura?” Bon asked after a few minutes. 

“Look, it’s not what you think - you know what? I don’t have to explain _anything_ to you. Get out.” Rin said. 

“Wait, I-” 

“I said get out!” 

“Shut up for a second! I don’t give a shit what you wear! Why didn’t you answer the goddamn door when I knocked?” 

Rin’s eyes widened. “You - you aren’t mad? Not even a tiny bit?” 

“I’m mad that you didn’t open the door.” 

“But you aren’t mad about the skirt. You aren’t going to make fun of me.” 

Bon snorted. “Like this is the weirdest thing you’ve done.” 

Rin let out a sigh of relief. “Please don’t tell anyone. Not even Yukio knows, okay? You can’t tell.” 

“Whatever. Here. This is for you. Thanks for the food.” 

Bon tossed the box in his hands to Rin and shoved his hands in his pockets. Blue eyes looked at him curiously before opening the gift. Rin grinned as he pulled out the apron. 

“Wow! This is so cool! Thanks, Bon!” Rin exclaimed. 

Bon grimaced. “Don’t call me that. We aren’t friends.” 

“Did you make it? I’ve never seen an apron like this.” 

“What? Do I look like I know how to sew, Okumura? God, you're a damn moron.” 

Rin watched Bon’s eyes dart around, avoiding his eyes, and his smile widened. So Bon had made it. Rin didn’t see what he was embarrassed about; the apron looked awesome. Rin put the garment on, tying it around his waist. 

“You’re pretty good. Who knew your big mitts could handle a needle?” Rin asked. 

“I already told you I didn’t make it! And who knew your hairy damn monkey legs could look good in a skirt?” Bon shot back. 

“You think I look good?” 

Bon spluttered for a moment before crossing his arms. “No way in hell. Shut up.” 

The two were silent for a moment, not looking at each other. 

“Hey, uh, thanks. For the apron. And for promising not to tell.” Rin said quietly. 

“Thanks for the food. You better keep your mouth shut about me being able to sew.” Bon said gruffly. 

Rin simply nodded, taking what he could get. He smoothed out his apron and got back to work. Bon stood awkwardly in the doorway, contemplating what to do. 

“Grab a knife, stupid. The cucumbers won’t cut themselves.” Rin said. 

Bon grumbled as he followed Rin’s orders. He supposed he could do what the guy wanted just this once. It would be their secret.


End file.
